swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Star Destroyer
Requires: *Lost Star Destroyer Pre-Q ---- Prior to Launch: ---- Professions: *Jedi - At least one Light Side Jedi and no more than two Jedi. *Medic - At least one Medic and no more than two Medics. The rest of the DPS professions are interchangeable on the Imperial Star Destroyer. Entertainer Buff: The Imperial Star Destroyer is primarily energy damage and in a couple spots kinetic damage. ---- Instance Guide: ---- How to get in? Launch your ship in space, hyperspace to Ord Mantell. Go to the Imperial Star Destroyer, target the hangar bay and go near them, once you're there type /comm and ask the NPC to get in. You can get your group there with a POB, if you get into the Imperial Star Destroyer with a POB you'll have a bonus: 250 constitution, action reduction, and dmg increased. The Imperial Star Destroyer is surrounded by Tier 9 fighters. We're in, now what to do? There are 7 phases in this instance and this is how I work with my group: '1st Phase:' The way to complete this phase is definitely hard and there is a small possibility of the group getting killed from the start but don't worry to much just make sure everyone understands this phase and you will get through Krix. You'll have to tell your group how to proceed, start killing the stormtroopers either left to right or right to left. For this one you'll need a very good power of fire and coordination with the group. The chance of getting killed are high and if that happens do not clone until everyone is dead, than proceed to clone as it seems you will aggro Krix again if you clone while the fight is still going on so wait until everyone is dead if that happens or wait for a rez from your medic. (Note: The more grenadiers you kill the more grenades they'll spam, so you have to kill them quickly.) (Note: AVOID the proton grenades! Always keep moving once the grenadiers are dead, and it's just Krix left, AVOID his fire and don't stand still, you'll get lit on fire and die very quickly if you do.) '2nd Phase:' Once you asked him to remove the walls this will spawn dark troopers, start killing them but keep your group together, they use officer melee specials that root and snare, they'll also use BH ranged specials which reduce healing efficiency by 50% so make sure your medics aren't tanking. You'll have to kill them as quick as you can, as the respawn rate is very fast. If you're camping where the officer was, do not let any of the dark troopers escape or they'll come back with more dark troopers that spawned in the hangar and you'll have to fight more troopers than you need too. After a moment a stormtrooper squadleader will spawn, if you see him tell everyone to kill him! This will stop the respawning and open the gate. (Note: If you go to the right way you'll find an office with a statue for the Four Sages of Dwartii Collection) '3rd Phase:' Once you have killed the Stormtrooper squadleader the gate will open and you can go to the next phase there is a stormtrooper walking around in the room, kill him to start the dark trooper spawns. With the stormtrooper killed, dark troopers will be spawning in the room, there is nothing special to do in this phase just stay grouped and kill them as quick as you can. They'll stop spawning once you have killed (?) of them it will end this phase, you can head to your right or if you didn't collect the statue take the elevator on your left and you'll see a statue on the left side of the room. '4th Phase:' Head to your right and continue until you find the officer you saw in phase 2 again. Once you have talked to the officer and asked him to remove the walls again, he'll open a path on your left. In this path there are stormtrooper grenadiers (but they aren't as dangerous as 1rst phase troopers). Ask a member of your group to pull them to the big room, once they are in the room kill them. repeat this until you arrive to Prat. Prat is with two droids that apply diseases to your group, if you don't have at least 2 medics ask a jedi to pull the droids one by one. If you have two medics see if one of them have Stasis Field and apply it to Prat than everyone in the group target one of the droids one at a time and finish them off than after the droids are destroyed kill Prat. Now that the way is clear you can talk to the head technician and ask him to repair the elevator. '5th Phase:' This phase will be difficult; you'll have to fight black sun boarders with 500k of life and heavy specials. Head to the elevator in the big room. Use it and stay where you arrived. Medics must stay in the back and everyone with a ranged weapon should do the same. Ask a Jedi to pull the blacksun boarders one by one to you. Once the blacksun boarder are in the room kill them one at a time. There is (?) blacksun boarder, you must kill them before you can move to the next room. You than can move to the next room where you'll meet 3 engineers, kill them and wait in the room. Ask again the Jedi to pull the blacksun boarder to your room and kill them. There is an engineer walking around in the next room, once you kill him it'll start spawning blacksun boarders (3?), there are 2 ways to complete this. Either you stay in the room with the consoles and ask your jedi to pull the blacksun boarders to you, or you go in the next big room (if you have a good group) and kill the blacksun boarders there. If you aren't in the big room yet go in and ask again for the jedi to pull the boarder and kill them. Next blacksun is an engineer, move to the last room and start killing either the bottom or top boarders. Once everything is done the head technician will come to fix the gate lock, head back to the elevator. '6th Phase:' The head technician will open the next gate, make sure all your group members are passed the gate in the room to start fighting the next boss. For this part, Commander Kirkum uses heavy ordnance and an orbital strike, make sure your medics are at a safe distance constantly healing as well as keeping your range at a good distance from Kirkum. Let the jedi hold Kirkum at the end of the hallway. (Note: There's a statue in the 2nd left room.) '7th Phase:' Sait doesn't put up much of a fight, so you don't have to worry but stay sharp, Sait will be using officer abilites. Congratulations! You completed Imperial Star Destroyer Heroic Instance and got a blacksun token of heroism! The Imperial Star Destroyer Loot. *Schematic for Acidic Paragon Vibro Axe use *Schematic for Whistler Carbine use *Schematic for P-8 Lamprey Pistol use *Schematic for Ace Field Pack use (Note: The rewards are not a guaranteed drop and is random but each boss drops one in order from top to bottom, also the backpack is random faction as well so it can be a Rebel, Imperial, or Freelance were freelance has no symbol on it.) (Note: The 4th statue for the collection is in Ord Mantel, it is in Orion Nova station cantina, type /tar faya once you are in.) External links *Sait’s Rebellion Category:Heroic instances Category:Galactic Civil War